From Heat to Hot
by Mr. Sinner
Summary: Alexa and Sasha have a real life bone to settle with each other. But will this hate turn into something else, or maybe something more than "else". Rated M for Mature content and language.
1. Hate

Stephanie calls both Sasha and Alexa to her office to resolve the heat between them. Both of them are in their ring gear with a t-shirt on top of it.

"Look," Stephanie started talking, "we keep hearing these rumours that there's a "real life heat" between you two, and there have been also reports from other women that you were fighting on a tour bus and also in the locker room. Do you have anything to say regarding this?"

"Do I want to say anything?!" Sasha said sarcastically, "Who cares? Are you telling me that you people are finally concerned about me? Oh my god, I am so blessed." She said rolling her eyes, "Why don't you ask your almighty goddess here what she want? I am just a puppet here, right?"

Steph replied, "You know we don't think that at all. You are a valuable asset to our company. You are one of the most talented women in WWE right now." Alexa is just smirking looking at Banks argue with Steph.

"Alexa," Steph move her attention towards her, "Do you have anything to say?"

"Nope... I am at the top of the women's division with this." she points at the raw women's title on her waist and continued, "Dogs can bark as much as they want, no-no wait, bitches can bark as much as they want."

"Oh I feel so sorry for you," Sasha said, "no in ring skills and you call yourself at the top. I bet you had to sleep with a lot of men to get that title right?"

This triggered Alexa but she tried to control herself. "Mrs. McMahon please tell her to shut up."

"Sasha," said Stephanie, "don't cross your line."

Sasha just ignores Stephanie, "Awww, what happend? Is Little miss Bliss feeling bad? But you getting mad don't change the facts. I bet you have slept with all the people backstage." Alexa just controlling herself from punching her. But Sasha kept rambling, "Hell! I bet there would have been multiple men some times, you know taking all at once."

"Enough with this bitch!" Said Alexa as she head towards Sasha to punch her but Stephanie stops her.

"Enough!" Steph exclaimed, "You want to fight for real. Fine, but not here." She held both of their hands and leads them to a room like they are her daughters. She took the title of Alexa's waist and took it with her. She locks them inside, "Now, you both will stay here untill you two learn to respect each other." She said as she leaves.

The room have nothing but walls, there are some steel rods in a corner and some paper rolls by side.

"You better be tough for this" said Alexa and punches Banks right on the face, who got knocked back and checks for any blood from her nose before heading towards Alexa for a revenge shot, "How dare you?" She gives her a knee on the kidney, which started a brawl between the two, they went right after each other. They pull each other's hair, rolling over the floor, slaps, kicks, punches they do everything before finally pushing each other away and seperating. They just stared at each other with fury

"Screw you bitch!" Bliss said after a moment of silence

"Don't you dare call me that again." Sasha said as she heads towards Bliss. They stand face to face, well not really face to face, they were breast to face due to Bliss's height. Bliss is just staring up at Sasha, who is staring her back down.

"What you gonna do," said Alexa, "bitch?"

Sasha just stares at her for a moment, smirked at her and then kneels to kiss her, she pushes her tongue inside Alexa's mouth. Alexa pushes her back, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She said surprised with the sudden kiss

"I knew you'd be disgusted by having my tongue inside you" Sasha replied with a smirk.

"Really, you wanna do this?" Said Alexa and she grabs Sasha's t-shirt and pulls her down to kiss her. She was surprised at first but suddenly she was enjoying it, and so does Alexa. Alexa finally break the kiss realising she was not supposed to like it.

"You know what," said Sasha acting angry, "I am going to strip you naked."

"Not before I strip you first." Alexa said with a fake disgust on her face. They both tear each other's t-shirt and undress each other acting all angry.

They gave each other's naked body a look before kissing again bliss was on her toes trying to reach for the kiss. They both pressed their lips hard on each other, showing they still hate each other but they were quite enjoying it.

Now they were both horny feeling each other's boobs on top of theirs. Alexa started carressing Sasha's pussy and broke of the kiss to slowly move down. She kissed her neck, then licked her boobs and belly, then got on her knees ready to lick her pussy, "lets see how disgusted you will be when I put my tongue inside your cunt." Alexa kinda warned Sasha, who was just looking down at her. Alexa started licking her pussy, which made Sasha moan, "Aaannnhhhh, ohh Fuck!" Her hands were on top of Alexa's hair forcing her to keep licking.

Alexa now spit on Sasha's pussy and inserted her two fingers inside her and started fucking. This made her moan a little louder. She pulled her hands back up and started squeezing her own boobs. Alexa kept spitting on the pussy and kept getting faster. She just watched Banks moaning and playing with her own breast.

"Oh Shit! I am gonna cum" said Sasha who came at Alexa's fingers. Alexa licked her finger but didn't swallow. She got up, forcefully pushed Sasha down and squeezed her cheeks together forcing her to open her mouth so that she could spit inside her, then kissed her to force that inside her throat. Sasha wiped her lips and said smirking, "Now its time for revenge." She got up, pushed Alexa to the wall and kissed her. Then she made her lie down on the floor and spread her legs to lick her pussy and do exactly what Bliss did to her lick, spit, fingering.

"Ohhhnnn," Alexa moaned, "that's all you got. Go harder!"

"Looks like two finger are not enough for you slut!" said Sasha and put three whole fingers inside Alexa. Her moaning gets louder and louder as Sasha keep getting faster going fully in and out of her wet pussy. Alexa finally came on Sasha's finger without any warning and Sasha immediately puts her fingers inside Alexa's mouth and kept it there till she swallows it.

"You came too early. I have so much planned for you right now." said Sasha as she got up and picked up a steel rod of about 13-14 inches, from the corner. she carresed Alexa's body with that rod. Alexa loved the cold feel of the steel on her body. Then Sasha rubbed it against her pussy.

"No Sasha, you ca- OHHHH FUUCK!" Alexa yelled as Sasha inserted about 5 inches inside her and started slowly fucking her. She kept moaning before she got an idea.

"Put the other end inside you" said Alexa

"What?!" Sasha said suprisingly.

"Put that fucking end inside your fucking pussy."

Sasha did as the goddess ordered her to do. They both started thrusting in and out of the rod themselves. The room was filled with both of their moans of pleasure and pain. Finally Alexa came and got the rod out of her. She helped Sasha, thrusting the rod even harder inside her which made her begging to slow down, "Fuu-uuck, Alexa slow down pleaaaasee, oh fuck I'm gonna cuuuum." as she did. Alexa got up to Sasha's face kissed her and said, "I hate you!"

"I hate you, too!" Sasha replied.

After a while they both dressed up, cleaned the rod with their torn of t-shirts and waited for Stephanie to open the door. Finally Steph opened the door, "So, Have learnt to respect each other?"

"Yes, mrs. McMahon." they both said at the same time. They both got out and went their own ways as they depart they both said the same thing to themself, "I hate that bitch!"

 _what you think of the chapter? Do you want more of Sasha and Alexa? or do you want to add a third person to the mix? Let me know your thoughts._


	2. Lust

It was Stephanie's birthday. She had planned an event for it at her own mansion. She invited few of her close relatives, but most of the people there were from her work, that is, from wwe. There were very few men from wwe itself. Sure the likes of Cena, Orton and Hunter (of course) were there but the most of them were wwe women. Becky, Charlotte, Bayley, Natalya, Nia and of course Sasha and Alexa were there too.

Sasha was clad in a tight backless red dress, her figure was outlined in that with her breast and ass tightly grasped by the dress. Alexa came to party wearing a Black dress, with the area between her neck and breast covered with net, through which her cleavage was clearly visible.

Sasha was having fun with her BFF Bayley, who was also appropriately dressed in a strapless dark blue coloured dress. They both ran into Alexa and her BFF, Nia.

"Hey, you!" Sasha said to Alexa and they both awkardly hug each other "Hi.." Alexa replied. After the hug they all just stand there don't know what to talk about. Alexa and Sasha knew what they wanted to talk about but they couldn't, due to Nia and Bayley

"I'll get a drink, you guys want some?" Alexa broke the silence.

"No, we are going to greet Stephanie first." said Sasha

"Ok, Fine" Alexa said and both the couples went their own way.

"I thought you hated her." Bayley asked Sasha.

"Yeah, I still do," Sasha replied, "but Stephanie believes she have "resolved" the issue between us"

After some drinks and snacks all were having fun in the party, Paul (Hunter) said some loving words to her wife before the cake cutting. But there were two people who were missing that moment, and those were Alexa and Sasha. They were in Steph's room kissing each other. Sasha broke the kiss and asked, "You wanna have another session of hate sex"

"Why not?" Alexa replied

Meanwhile in the party Nia and Bayley were searching for their friends.

In Steph's room, Sasha and Alexa had undressed each other and they were just carressing each other's boobs. Sasha made Alexa sit on the floor by a drawer shelf. Then she lied down on the floor to lick Alexa's pussy. Alexa was moaning with pleasure, feeling Sasha's cold tongue inside her. Alexa didn't wanted to disturb Sasha with her hands, so she tightly held a drawer handle above her head.

Sasha backed off for a while, licked her fingers and rubbed it over Alexa's pussy. She rubbed it for a while before fucking her with them. Bliss felt a little pain, due to which she accidently pulled out the drawer she was holding onto.

"What are you doing opening stuff?" Sasha asked a little irritated.

"Its just an accident." Alexa replied

Sasha got up to close the drawer with her pussy right in front of Alexa's face. As she was closing it she saw something which she never thought of seeing in there.

Alexa seizing the opportunity licked Sasha's pussy while rubbing her own. "Wait," Sasha said, "I found the jackpot."

"What?" Alexa asked a little confused.

Then Sasha pulled out a strapon out of the drawer, which had three dildos on it. One 6 inches long on the outside and two 5 inch and 4 inch long on the inside one for pussy the other for the ass.

"Wow!" Alexa was surprised, "This is amazing! Here gimme that"

"What for?" Sasha said with a chuckle, " I am wearing that."

"No you are not." Alexa said standing up, "I am wearing that" They both started to argue and play tug of war with the strapon. Suddenly they hear a knock on the door. "Sasha, is that you?"

"Thats Bayley" Banks whispered to Alexa.

"I am coming in." Bayley said

"Don't worry you locked the door right." Alexa asked Sasha.

"Me? You walked in last"

"...Uh-oh" Alexa realised she hadn't locked the door and they both stood there as Bayley opened the door, came in and watch both of them naked holding onto a strapon

"W-w-what is going on?" Bayley asked with utter surprise. Sasha went running towards her pulled her in and locked the door.

They both had no choice but to explain her how it all started around 2 weeks ago.

"You know I feel a little awkward seeing you two naked." Bayley said, "You are not even trying to cover your body. I-I just need to take some fresh air."

"Wait, Bayley" Sasha held her hand, "You can't tell anyone about this, especially Stephanie."

"I'll see what I have to do." Bayley replied

"What do you mean what you have to do?" Alexa asked

"Look, as I said, I just need some air" Bayley said and started walking away but Sasha held her from behind and turned her around

"Or maybe, you need something else" she said as she led her hand on Bayley's crotch

"Sasha, what are you doing?" Bayley asked a little confused

"You know exactly what I am doing." Sasha replied as she went near her face and stuck her tongue down her throat.

"Join us" Sasha said to Bayley to which she nodded in agreement with pure look of lust on her face

"Well this is going to be fun" Alexa said

"So I am wearing the strap on now," said Sasha taking the strapon from Alexa's hands, "as you left the door open. Thank god it was just Bayley, but if it was Steph or anyone else we would've been dead."

Sasha put it on and slowly put the dildos in her pussy and her ass, tightened the straps and demaded Bliss and Bayley to suck on it. Bayley was still dressed completely but she didn't held back to suck that plastoc dick. They both were almost fighting with each other to suck her dick

"Why are you still dressed? take it off" Alexa said to Bayley as she helped her out of her dress. Then Bliss glared at her bare breast leaving only panties on her body. She sucked on her breasts as Bayley sucked Sasha's dick.

"Time to fuck" Sasha said as she pushed Alexa on bed. She spitted on her pussy, rubbed her fingers around it and slowly inserted the 6-inched dick inside her. Bayley got on top of Alexa and started to suck on her boobs Sasha started spanking on bayley's ass and continued to fuck Alexa. Alexa was moaning a lot louder, she had to bite her own lip to stop herself from moaning, but not for long as Banks keep fucking her harder and harder. Sasha herself was moaning being double penetrated by the dildos.

Bayley slowly got up to Alexa's face and kissed her. "Looks like your tongue needs somthing to play with." Bayley said with a smirk and she turned around to let Bliss eat her pussy out while Bayley licked the side of Alexa's pussy and the sasha's dick.

Bliss was having some difficulty with Bayley as she still had her panties on, but she solved it by tearing it apart. She then grabbed her ass and pressed downwards to lick her pussy. She kept frequently spanking on Bayley's ass and judging by her moans she was enjoying it.

Banks saw that Bayley was having difficulty playing with Alexa's pussy, "You take care of this" she said as she took her cock out of Alexa

"What happened? You done?" Alexa asked Sasha breaking of from Bayley

"No baby I am just getting started." Sasha replied as she lifted Bliss's legs and got inside her ass.

"OHH FUUUCK" Alexa yelled with pain

"Bayley, be a good girl and cover that bitch's mouth." Sasha said

And Bayley did as ordered of her by covering Alexa's mouth with her crotch.

Now Alexa and Bayley were eating out each other's pussy as Alexa kept spanking on Bayley's ass, and Alexa's asshole was coverd by Sasha who is already being DP'd by the strapon.

The room was filled with the sounds of slurps and Sasha's thighs hitting on Alexa's ass cheeks.

"I am gonna cum" Bayley moaned

"Fuck, I have to cum too." said Alexa

Bayley and Bliss swallowed each other cum.

"Fuck, you have sweet juice." Bliss said to Bayley licking her fingers

"Are you not done, yet?" Bliss asks Banks

"Not yet. Make me cum." Banks said as she removed her strapon and laid on the bed.

Alexa took the strapon and licked all the juices from it. Then She quickly licked three of her finger and started fucking Banks with them. Bayley also joins that action inserting two of her fingers in her pussy too. Sasha just couldn't hold but moan loudly on having 5 fingers inside her at the same time. She stopped herself from moaning by putting the dildo of the strap on in her mouth, but in a hurry she didn't realise she was sucking on her own juices off that. Then she started to suck on all three dildos.

Now it was Sasha's turn to cum and as she did both Bayley and Alexa took out her fingers and stuck their tongues down her pussy too taste her cum.

Alexa was licking her pussy but Bayley pushed her off and started licking herself.

"Gett off!" Bliss said as she pushed her back

"You get off!" Bayley again pushed Bliss off and they both took turns swallowing Sasha's cum.

Sasha keep on slowly moaning as she let her do them whatever they want with her. They took some time to catch their breath and then got dressed up again ready to rejoin the party.

Sasha looked at Alexa and chuckled seeing a drop of cum right below her lips, "Its like you want us to get caught."

Alexa looked at her with confusion as Sasha wiped her face with her finger and then put it in her own mouth. They checked if someone is out there and got out one by one Sasha and Bayley went their own way and Alexa went to Nia.

"So it was not all acting, you really resolved the issue with her." Bayley said

"Nah, I still hate her." Sasha replied as Bayley looked her with confusion.


End file.
